Real
by Kristen3
Summary: A baby shower makes Daphne realize that she will soon be responsible for another human life. But luckily, Niles knows just what to say to calm her fears. AU one-shot. Rating is for a bit of innuendo.


**Author's Note: **This one-shot is the result of a plot bunny which appeared randomly and would not go away. I haven't watched the final season of _Frasier _in some time, so I can't remember if we ever saw Daphne's baby shower. *hides* But I decided that, either way, I can still write this fluffy scene. I doubt anyone will mind! ;)

Daphne looked around the apartment at all the baby equipment she'd just received. Most of it was from Roz, who was thrilled to be buying the items for someone else this time. Daphne had been genuinely touched by the gifts, and the way everyone seemed to be so excited about this baby. She had enjoyed the party, and even had fun with some of the games Roz had insisted on playing.

But now the fun was over, and Daphne was left with all of this stuff. Somehow, up until now, this pregnancy hadn't seemed real. She and Niles had both talked about names, nursery themes, and all of the other details that come along with having a baby. But Daphne hadn't really thought about what it would be like afterward, when her life would be dictated by feeding schedules and diaper changes.

After listening to Roz joke about how hard it had been before Alice was born, and the first months thereafter, Daphne was starting to get scared. There was a real baby inside her, and when it came out, she would be responsible for taking care of it. It was very scary. She put a hand on her belly, wishing she could talk to the child inside. She wanted to let him or her know that everything would be all right, and she would know how to be a mother when the time came. But she couldn't say that, because she wasn't sure it would be all right. All she could do was try to stop her tears, but they soon began to fall faster than she could wipe them away.

Though Niles loved his wife and couldn't wait to be a father, he was secretly grateful that he hadn't been allowed to attend the shower. He wouldn't know what to do or say in such a situation. It would be like trying to watch the Super Bowl with his father. So, he and Frasier had gone out for a gourmet dinner tonight. The meal and conversation had been wonderful. But now it was time to return home to his angel. He'd expected her to be in a good mood, after having spent time with her girlfriends and sharing tips on pregnancy and whatnot. However, Niles was shocked when he entered his apartment and saw Daphne sitting there, crying.

"My love, what's wrong? Did something happen during the shower?"

Daphne shook her head. "It was a lovely party. I think we got just about everything we need."

Still confused, Niles took her in his arms. "Sh. What are you crying for, if everything went so well?"

"Because it's _real_."

Niles kissed her hair, wishing with all his heart he could do more to comfort her. "What's real?"

"In just a few more months, I'm going to have a baby. A _baby_, Niles. I don't know if I can be a good mum."

Niles let her go, now that her tears appeared to have subsided. "Daphne, I have no doubt that our child will be in the best possible hands. How can he or she not be? You're the most caring person I've ever met."

Daphne kissed him then, touched by his words. But still her worries remained. "Thank you, Darling. But you've always thought I was wonderful. I'm afraid you're only saying that because you love me."

"I _am_ saying it because I love you." He took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. "But it also happens to be true. Why, just look at all you've done for Dad. No matter how much he argues about doing his therapy, you manage to get him to do what he needs to do for his health. I'd say that was a good indicator of your parenting skills. And I've seen firsthand how kind and compassionate you are. Many times when I was lonely or hurting, you were there to cheer me up with a simple word or two."

Now Daphne's heart melted. Those years seemed so long ago, it was almost hard to remember. Back then, she had simply been doing the right thing, trying to be a friend to someone who clearly needed all the friends he could get. She had never thought for a moment that she would end up here, married to him and carrying his child. She kissed him deeply this time. "I guess I was just getting carried away, as usual." Daphne sighed. She moved herself closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"My love, you have every right to feel nervous about all of this. I mean, I was just telling Frasier tonight that I have no idea what I'll do the first time I'm forced to change a diaper. I mean, of course, I will do the task at hand. But, well, you know I don't even like to sit on the chairs at Nervosa without wiping them down first!"

Daphne laughed, because she had seen him do that very thing so many times. "Well, I think I'm a bit ahead of you in that department. Growing up, I did me share of baby-sitting. But this won't be just a few hours. I'm going to be taking care of this child for at least the next eighteen years!"

Niles thought for a moment. "Perhaps this is yet another sign of how perfectly we fit together. We can help each other. That's what marriage is all about, isn't it?"

Daphne smiled at him, but this was definitely more of a mischievous grin than the usual radiant smile that Niles saw. She took his hand, gently leading him toward the stairs. When they reached the landing, Daphne turned to him. "Marriage isn't just about helping each other. What do you say we have a taste of the _other_ thing that marriage is about?"

A sigh escaped from Niles, and he took her face in his hands. He kissed her passionately. His smile was like that of a boy on Christmas morning. "My love, of all of the wonderful things that marriage brings with it, the opportunity to hold you and love you with all of my being is by far the greatest. This child will be living proof of just how much I love you." He placed his hand on her abdomen.

Without saying another word, Daphne merely took his hand from her stomach and once again began to lead him toward the bedroom. She had decided, for now, to put aside her worries about the future. Right now, she had a husband who loved her more than she could possibly deserve. As long as she had that, she could handle anything.

**The End**


End file.
